


Draco's 3rd Halloween

by Minnie_serendipity_universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_serendipity_universe/pseuds/Minnie_serendipity_universe
Summary: Draco wears a princess dress for Halloween.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Draco's 3rd Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, Yann, who helped me with the drawings and gave me motivation in life. Thank you. Please enjoy reading this self-indulgent fic i wrote while i was bored in class. :)  
> P.s. for the drawings, pls check out my Tumblr: justbehappy03 :)  
> https://justbehappy03.tumblr.com/post/633949891220078592/dracos-3rd-halloween

A week before Halloween, Narcissa stood pleased in the nursery of Malfoy Manor as she admired her work. Guess her Transfirguration skills did come of use after all. 

3-year-old Draco Malfoy looked beautiful in a pink, glittery ball gown with stars and even the constellation he was named after. On his head was a tiara with a heart shape on it. ((Narcissa enlarged a doll's tiara))

Narcissa looked at her beautiful son while grinning to herself, thinking how Lucius would react. Her son seemed too entranced by his reflection in the mirror for words. 

Narcissa petted Draco's soft platinum blonde hair and said, "Draco, you are the prettiest princess I have ever seen." She watched as Draco's smile grew wider as his beady grey eyes stared at himself in the mirror in pure wonder and amazement. It was as if Draco was soaking the reflection in, big eyes wandering over every small detail of his glamorous ball gown.

After a minute or so (of Draco's intense staring at himself in the mirror), Draco finally went up and hugged his mother's legs and cried, "Thank you! Thank you, Mother! I've got to show Father!" Before Narcissa could say anything in response, Draco's little legs were already pattering noisily across the wooden floors to the study. Narcissa just walked slowly to the study as she wondered how Draco could run so fast in a ball gown.

********

"Come in," came Lucius's calm voice after hearing a sucession of rapid small knocks on his study door. A literal ball of glitter rushed into his room after the door was opened. Little Draco posed elegantly in front of his father, trembling slightly, seemingly unable to contain his excitement.

"Father, do I have the grace you said a Malfoy should have?"

Muffled giggles came from outside his study.

"This must be Narcissa's doing..." Lucius thought as he said reluctantly, "Almost, Draco. With some more lessons, you will be as graceful as a swan."

Instantly, Draco's eyes turned into stars.

"Can I wear this to the Halloween ball? Pwease, father! PWEASE!"

Laughter came again from outside his study. Narcissa was not even trying to contain her laughter anymore.

Lucius looked at his heir. His puppy eyes were even bigger than usual. Those eyes were hard to resist. 

"What will the other guests think?" Lucius thought as he said the opposite, "You may, Draco."

Draco immediately flung himself onto his father's lap, knocking over his parchment as he hugged him.

"Thank you, Father!! Hawwy Potter is going to save me because I am the pwettiest princess!"

Narcissa's laughter once again rang throughout the study as Lucius felt a strong headache coming along.


End file.
